


Owari things

by Crazy_luna



Category: Owari Magica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25063300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna





	1. Chapter 1

Adeline:

Adeline ,

Toli:  
Anatoli,

  
Alex:

Alexander ,

Aeron:

Aeron,

Ava:

Ava,

Bella:

Belladona,

Blythe:

Blythe,

Chance:

Chance,

Chara:

Chara,

Charlie:

Charlie ,

Daphne:

Daphne ,

Fawn:

Fawn,

Eva:

Eva,

Gia:

Gia,

Grief seed:

(witch),

Hollie:

Hollie,

Jolene:

Jolene ,

Kritanta:

Kritanta ,

Lotus:

Lotus,

Luis:

Pre-magi:

Luis,

Magi:

Luis,

Madeline:

Madeline ,

Martin:

Martin,

Matty:

Matty,

Nall:

Comhnall ,

Naomi:

Naomi,

Nora:

Nora ,

Marissa:

Marissa,

  


Ophelia:

Ophelia,

Pepper

Pepper,

Percy:

Percy,

Robbin:

Robbin,

Rory:

Rory ,

Salem:

Salem,

Sierra:

Sierra,

Seth:

Seth,

Thea:

Thea,

Wern:

Wern,

Yu-Shan:

Yu-Shan,

Eb:

Eb ,

Flow:

Flow ,


	2. Tags

Relationships:

Belladona Cox/Percival “Percy” Richards/Sierra Delany/Juan-Luis Guerrero-Suarez

Salem Morson/Bridgette au Lait

Fawn Belliveau/Aeron Geraldson

Eva Lu/Thea Keng

Madeline Porter/Blythe Aurora

Chara Kuwahara/Comhnall Carnahan

Platonic:

Salem Morson & Percival “Percy” Richard

Chara Kuwahara & Blythe Aurora

Ophelia Aurora Hoshikuzu & Aeron Geraldson

Characters:

Magi:

Belladona Cox

Percival "Percy" Richards

Sierra Delany

Juan-Luis Guerrero-Suarez

Aeron Geraldson

Chara Kuwahara

Eva Lu

Chance White

Thea Keng

Hollie Macramé Point

Blythe Aurora

Ophelia Aurora Hoshikuzu

Vanessa Verlac

Avril Young

Vondila Morson

Mariana Guerrero-Suarez

Etsuko Takahashi

Martin Hernandez

Jolene Rose

Nora Mae Clover

Madeline Porter

Comhnall Carnahan

Daphne Fosse

Charlotte Laurens

Marissa "Isa" Ein

Adeline Theresa Ardennes

NPCs:

Salem Morson

Bridgette au Lait

Fawn Belliveau

Carlos De la Ruiz

Karin Sakura

Daisy Doe

Angelica Richards

Misaki Hoshikuzu

Tyrie Baker

Quinn Bennet 

Glenn Ryan

Lillie Gardenia Point

Nellie Geraldson

My Lu

Rebbeca Aurora

Lucifer Bennet

Magi NPCs:

Joseph Nguyen

Anatoli Dunkirk

Gia Fontana

Kritanta Rose

Alexander Rose

Shi Lotus

Robin Jones

Wren Jones

The Jones twins

Matty Baz

Ava Valentine

Wang Yu-Shan

Naomi Quinn


	3. Chapter 3

Felix:

Felix 🎤 , 

🎤 🎤 🎤 🎤

Bridgette:

Bridgette ☕

☕ ☕ ☕ ☕

Carlos:

Carlos 🎸,

🎸🎸🎸🎸

Glenn:

Glenn 🔬,

🔬🔬🔬🔬

Daisy:

Daisy 🦌 ,

🦌 🦌 🦌 🦌

Angelica:

Angelica 🍾 ,

🍾🍾🍾🍾

Misaki:

Misaki 🐑 ,

🐑 🐑 🐑 🐑

Tyrie:

Tyrie 🥀 ,

🥀 🥀 🥀 🥀

Quinn:

Quinn 🍭,

🍭 🍭 🍭 🍭

Lillie:

Lillie ♋ ,

♋ ♋ ♋ ♋

Nellie:

Nellie 🐰 ,

🐰🐰🐰🐰

Rebbeca:

Rebbeca 🌈,

🌈🌈🌈🌈

Lucifer:

Lucifer 🎶,

🎶 🎶 🎶 🎶

Winnie:

Winnie 🐻 ,

🐻 🐻 🐻 🐻

Lizzy:

Lizzy 🐈 ,

🐈 🐈 🐈 🐈

Eugene:

Eugene 📷 ,

📷 📷 📷 📷

Daniyah:

Daniyah 🦋 ,

🦋 🦋 🦋 🦋

Paprika:

Paprika 🌶️ ,

🌶️ 🌶️ 🌶️ 🌶️ 

Lukas:

Lukas 💰,

💰💰💰💰

Lilly:

Lilly 💐 ,

💐 💐 💐 💐

Kritanta:

Kritanta 


End file.
